Electronic equipment may be enclosed within a generally box-shaped chassis, housing, or similar enclosure. Such an enclosure may be configured to retain one or more removable modules, such as, for example, a fan module for ventilating the interior of the enclosure. A module may include electromagnetic shielding, such as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) skirt. The exterior of the enclosure may have one or more openings that define bays configured to receive modules. A user may insert a module into one of the openings and slide the module into the bay. The module may include a latch. The engagement of the latch retains the module in the bay, i.e., it resists removal of the module from the enclosure. The latch commonly includes a resilient member that flexes, compresses, or otherwise provides a spring force that engages or disengages a latching mechanism. The latch includes a user-operable portion that the user may operate to disengage the latch. Disengagement of the latch enables a user to remove the module from the enclosure by pulling the module in the opposite direction from which the module was inserted.
Spring latches of removable modules commonly comprise multiple moving parts. Such mechanical complexity contributes to manufacturing cost. It would be desirable to provide a removable module having a more economical spring latch.